Modo de Espera
by antojito
Summary: Su vida consistia de lo basico; comer, dormir y estudiar. Lo que menos se espero fue encontrar a alguien que lo sacara de la monotonia. Y ella? Encontro alguien que le enseño a amarse a si misma. Sasuhina U.A.
1. Alivio

1.  
El sonido de risas bulliciosas y gritos roncos lo despertó de inmediato. Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, habían botellas de cervezas esparcidas por todo el cuarto y notó que seguía puesto sus zapatos. En realidad se sorprendió el haber llegado a ese estado, siempre tomaba pero pocas veces se había pasado su límite. Al parecer su amigo lo acostó, seguía puesto la misma ropa de la noche anterior, y todo su ser apestaba a cerveza y sudor. Para ser honesto, aun sentía los efectos del alcohol y eso le alegró. Tal vez así podría adormecer el dolor que yacía dentro de él, todo el dolor que a pesar de sus intentos, ayer se escapó.

Nunca había tomado en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, pero ayer se sintió más solo que nunca. Habían ido a una fiesta de su universidad; su mejor amigo como siempre la gozó, se sentía tan cómodo entre la multitud de gente, en cambio él no podía mas que observar a todos sin ninguna gana de participar. A demás, todos estaban tan felices; sentía que nadie comprendería su dolor, nadie sufría lo mismo que el, el mismo día de cada año…nadie con quien sufrir. Fue entonces que su amiga pelirosa le ofreció una cerveza, optó por ahogar sus penas. Y así, pasó la noche. Al ver que el chico de la cara esculpida por los dioses permitía por fin que se lo acercaran, vinieron aquellas molestosas de una en una, cargando alcohol de ofrenda. Las imágenes de varios labios diferentes aparecieron en su mente, aparentemente se dejó llevar por la lujuria, cosa que pocas veces se permitía. Nunca era por sentimiento, si no pura necesidad carnal.

Empezó a limpiar su cuarto, jamás le había gustado el desorden. Al terminar entró directamente a la ducha, debía limpiar la suciedad de ayer; el roce de las chicas, la pena y el alcohol.

* * *

Se había ido a dormir angustiada. Los eventos de la noche anterior aun le parecían parte de un sueño raro. Básicamente, Temari la había secuestrado. La obligó a cambiarse- "Ponte linda, si no te arrepentirás." Le arrastró a la fiesta solo para dejarle, mientras ella se iba con su novio. Al principio se había sentido defraudada, pero entendía la motivación de Temari al traerla, había sido un tiempo desde que ella salía de casa.

Se alegró cuando varios chicos se acercaron a ella, unos borrachos y otros fingiendo, con la esperanza de que la chica de la sonrisa dulce les prestara atención. En realidad no se esperó que alguien la notara, no era muy conocida en la universidad y mucho menos en las fiestas. Pero al parecer ellos conocían de su reputación de chica dulce, de amable, de respetable y sobretodo…de ingenua. A pesar de los avances fallidos, estaba cómoda sentada en un sillón, riéndose de las tonterías que hablaban los chicos. Pero su paz fue interrumpida por aquella risa. No pudo más que alterarse al escucharla. Debió saber que él iba a estar aquí, jamás se perdía una fiesta.

Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, intentando ubicar al dueño de aquel sonido. Al momento que lo encontró ya se habia arrepentido. Sintió que los ojos del chico se clavaron en ella y antes de que se diera cuenta, él ya estaba a su lado. Estuvieron sentados los dos, envueltos en silencio eterno. Finalmente, escuchó un suspiro y se atrevió a regresarlo a ver. Podía ver tristeza y confusión nadando en aquellos océanos y escuchó en un leve suspiro-"Aun no se." Ambos bajaron la mirada, el avergonzado y ella incrédula. No entendía como era posible que después de tanto tiempo, él aun no le podía dar una respuesta directa, ya no le importaba si era rechazada, era mejor que estar en modo de espera, dudando de si misma, odiándose por haber arruinado su linda amistad y esperanzada con la idea de que él se decidiera por ella. Desde su confesión inesperada, ella le había brindado espacio, tiempo para pensar y con cada día que pasaba sin si quiera un saludo, ella se había vuelto mas y mas débil. Se rehusaba a salir de su casa menos para ir a clases, ella pensó que él estaba usando el tiempo para decidirse pero en realidad pareció como si solo decidiera ignorar su existencia, borrar su problema.

Como nunca antes, decidió ser valiente y sacarlos a ambos de su miseria. Alzó su vista y tomando aire dijo, "No te preocupes…Y-ya lo pensé b-bien. Porqué a-arruinar nuestra ami-." Su pequeño discurso fue interrumpido al sentir dos brazos fuertes envolverla en un abrazo. "Gracias, gracias, gracias. No sabes como me alegra escuchar eso!" Al escuchar las palabras del rubio, sintió como su corazón paró de latir mientras que su mente suspiraba con alivio. Había hecho lo correcto, por los dos, nunca quiso ponerle en una situación tan difícil pero tampoco pensó que librarse de esa situación causaría tanta felicidad en su amigo.

* * *

_Disculpen si esta un poco lento el principio, soy nueva en esto.  
_-A


	2. Infantil

2.  
Oyó varios golpes en su puerta, su cuerpo ralentizado por los efectos del alcohol. Desde la fiesta del jueves, había decidido que por primera vez en su vida, iba a ser irresponsable. Y así, queriendo evitarse problemas a futuro por su ebriedad alrededor de las chicas, decidió por encerrase en su cuarto. Ya era domingo, lo cual significaba que su pequeña vacación había terminado.

Se apoyó en la puerta. -"Quien," dijo, con un tono impaciente. –"Pedazo de idiota! Que crees que estas haciendo? Déjame entrar!." Esa voz y ese tono…Solo una persona se atrevía a hablarle así. Para ahorrarse varios gritos más, abrió la puerta. Ambos chicos se miraron intensamente, él con hastío y el otro con ira. En su estado, mirar a un punto fijo le causaba dolor de cabeza así que como nunca antes, se rindió. El rubio vio mientras su amigo, retrocedió y como un gusano, se metió entre las sabanas de su cama. El silencio fue interrumpido por varios ronquidos. –"TEME! Este no es tiempo para dormir, has pasado encerrado estos días y tengo algo que contarte!" gritó el rubio mientras sacudía a su amigo. Harto del maltrato, el dueño del apartamento se dio la vuelta dentro de su capullo y entre dientes  
dijo, "Mas te vale que sea importante. Apura que tengo cosas que hacer." Su amigo suspiró aliviado, se había esperado una golpiza por parte del moreno, pero al parecer el alcohol lo amansaba. Y así empezó su historia.

-"Te acuerdas de esa chica que se me declaró?"

-"No." Respondió el chico desde su cama.

-"Bueno, ayer me dijo que ya no le tenía que responder! Es tan buena gente. Y eso me hizo pensar, tal vez me porté mal. Creo que sería buena novia. Qué dices? Debería intentar con ella?" exclamó el rubio, sus ojos azules brillando con emoción.

-"Si a la final no quiso nada contigo. Suena como una chica demasiado inteligente para ti. Déjala en paz a la pobre."

-"Eh?...Se que lo dices en broma, pero tal vez tengas razón idiota. Pero al mismo tiempo, necesito compañía femenina, y ella es bien dulce," dijo pensativo el chico dorado. "Que tal si me hago su amigo de nuevo y vemos como va avanzado la cosa. Soy un genio!"

Al oír que su amigo finalmente había terminado de hablar, el muchacho de pelo negro empezó a soltar ronquidos falsos, con la esperanza de que el exuberante rubio se largara. Pareció que su amigo por fin entendió la indirecta y oyó como la puerta se cerró con fuerza. –"Maldito zorro," susurró, antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Entre el correcorre de sus clases, finalmente había logrado suprimir las memorias del fin de semana. A pesar de que le dolió haber hablado con el objeto de sus cariños, al menos ahora podría seguir adelante. Tal vez podría interesarse en alguien mas, alguien que le hiciera caso.

Por fin llegó a su ultima clase del día, Microeconomía. Se sorprendió al llegar y notar que no había casi nadie en la clase, al parecer las fiestas del fin de semana dejó más de una victima en casa. El profesor llegó poco después de ella y al notar el vacío de la clase, informó que todos irían al parque para un clase especial. Al llegar al parque, inmediatamente se alegró, el sol brillaba y había una pequeña brisa que jugaba con su pelo.

-"Como premio por no ser vagos, les daré una oportunidad de ganar puntos extras," explicó el profesor, "Tranquilos, no va a ser muy difícil, es mas, cójanse en parejas."

Ella estaba muy distraída pero, amaba días así, le recordaban a su madre. Cuando finalmente aterrizó, vio que todos estaban en pares. Sintió una mano en su hombro y regresó a ver, estaba un tipo de pelo negro mirándola con aburrimiento. –"Oye ya no queda nadie. Somos parejas," ordeno el chico. Ante la mirada intimidante de este, ella no pudo más que asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Él se sentó a lado de ella y empezó a inspeccionarle. Esquivó la mirada de él al tiempo que un calor subía a su cara. De repente sintió que alguien le tingó en el brazo, regresó a ver al culpable que aun tenía los dedos extendidos y antes de que se diera cuenta, se escapo una carcajada. El azabache solo se quedó quieto, su mirada una combinación de intriga y susto –"Perdóname. Es que nadie me ha tingado desde 1er grado," comentó la chica entre risas. Alzó la mirada y se asombró al ver una media-sonrisa plasmada en la cara de su pareja. Casi de inmediato pero, el chico borró la sonrisa y viró la cara. –"Eres media infantil."

* * *

_Quisiera agradecer a los que estan siguiendo esta historia. Significa mucho para mi ya que mi sueño frustrado es ser escritora.  
-A_


End file.
